vacharfandomcom-20200214-history
Hrith
Hrith is a powerful state that has had a long history of military expansion. History Hrith was originally part of the Dominion. It was the southernmost province and was brought under the Dominion in 2034 EB. The local elfs were considered Lesser Elves and were thus subjected to direct foreign rule. In 2058 EB Hrith successfully overthrew Dominion rule with the help of free tribes in the south who joined their nation. Once free, they send aid to neighboring Elves in the dominion in hopes of creating a buffer between Hrith and the Dominion. For several years Hrith spend their time trying to bring stability to their nation. They joined the Elven Free States in 2097 EB along with 3 other nations. They were one of the biggest suppliers of soldiers to the EFS and one of it's most dedicated members. As the Dominion began to fade so to did the support of Hrith to the EFS. In 2241 EB Hrith invaded the uncontest lands to their south, which was in direct violation of EFS laws. In response Hrith's northern neighbors, with the support of the EFS, invaded to stop Hriths unjust expansion. After 3 years at war Hrith conceded defeat and agreed to the EFS demands. This included the creation of a new state south of them and the handing over of land to Hrith's northern neighbors. To make matters worse the province of Svir succeeded in an independence campaign in 2261 EB Hrith never regained their glory after the war. They remain a disgruntled member of the Elven Free States for many years but had lost much of their influence. They slowly declined to the point of being one of the poorest Elven States and finally went bankrupt when Alaxtria, their wealthiest state, declared independence in 2670. This caused a massive crash in their economy which finally stabilized ten years later. During this time the EFS began to lose members and Hrith withdrew their support in 2704 EB. They spend the next few decades trying to rebuild their economy, which did start to recover. In 2776 EB they invaded their neighbor Cree and successfully annexed them. In 2779 Hrith invaded Trava and Svir in the south in an attempt to use their momentum from their victories in Cree. The initial stages of the war saw victories across the border but slowly they started to lose battle after battle. In 2802 EB they surrendered and conceded territory. In 2826 they made invaded in hopes of regaining their lost territories but ultimately failed and were formally annexed by Trava. Under Trava many of the local lords and ladies were given autonomy as long as they paid dues and swore fealty to the leader of Trava. When the Dead Kings forces marched on the Trava Empire in 2835 EB much of the blood was spilt in Hrith. After several years of fighting the Dead King Hrith was left utterly destroyed and so the Trava Empire spend a considerable amount of money repairing the broken province. Government Electoral monarchy. The king/queen is elected by the dukes and duchess of the land. They serve until death and wield all the powers of a regular monarch but their heir is chosen by their vessels. There are 8 electoral positions held by vessels and one held by the current monarch.